Not Your Call
by Little Falcon
Summary: HaruGoku... Haru picks up Gokudera's phone and causes her trouble... another cute drabble...


**Not Your Call**

_**Little Falcon:**__ I had another interesting idea for a one shot. Hope you like it! Read and review to let me know okay?___

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

_His eyes are attractive._ That's what she first noticed about him. The red light was still up as she watched him from across the street. His chin length white hair was unruly yet it fit him very well. That unmistakable scowl on his face matched his fierce eyes.

_They're…beautiful. _ Those midnight blue eyes that look like priceless sapphires. They held the kind of beauty that one can not possess but merely look at from a distance. It's like looking at a cuddly polar bear. You feel the urge to pet it but something in your gut tells you not to because…it's dangerous.

As the lights turn green, he turned his uninterested gaze to her. For a moment their eyes met then she broke the contact, embarrassed. Keeping her eyes on the ground, she crossed the street and so did he. As she felt him growing near she began to panic and walk hastily. His eyes were focused on somebody else so he failed to see her blindly charging towards him.

"Ah! Gomenasai," she bowed at whoever it was she bumped into but soon felt him run away. "Eh?" the crowd swallowed the man, making it difficult for her to see who it was. On the spot where he stood was a phone, she picked it up upon instinct. _What am I going to do with this? _The loud honking of the car in front of her made her jump back to reality and hurriedly make her way to the other side of the street.

The phone was safely in her bag as she entered her school. Just like always, she was late so she was asked to stand in the hallway for an hour. "Why do things like this happen to me?" there was a loud ringing in her classroom. Her teacher went berserk trying to find out whose phone it was. "Phones are not allowed in school. Who on the world would…" in an instant, she tore the classroom door open and dashed to her bag to retrieve the phone.

_This must be the owner. _The screen showed an unknown number. Immediately, she answered the call. She didn't even get to say a word when…

"Be at the Park Square by sun down," the voice said and even before she could reply, it ended the call.

"What a weird person. The least he could do is thank me for picking up his phone," she mumbled as she put the phone back in her bag.

"MIURA, HARU!!!" her enraged sensei appeared from behind and yelled at her for bringing a phone and punished her again.

"Huh, why do things like this happen to me?" with a sigh, she left school after a long day. "You definitely must treat me ice cream for causing so much trouble!" she yelled at the phone as if it would hear her complaints.

The red remnants of sun set stained the sky as she sat on the bench waiting for the owner to claim his phone. "How dare he make a lady wait?!" Haru impatiently stood up from her seat and stomped her foot. "I'll definitely make him…" at that moment, a group of men entered the park.

They were dressed sloppily, had tattoos and body piercing all over their body. The smell of smoke and alcohol surrounded them. Haru decided to keep her distance but still remain within the vicinity of the park in case the owner arrives.

Darkness began to crawling in. the lamp posts gave little illumination but she could still see the gang in the other side of the park. "What the hell's taking that bastard so long?! Call him again!" the boss growled at his subordinate who clumsily dialed a number.

The loud ring tone made Haru jump out of her skin as it resounded through out the park. The hedge in between them gave little boundary as the entire gang looked at the phone ringing in her hands.

"T…this is a mistake," she began to retreat seeing their murderous glares. "I…I'm just here to return…" her excuses fell into deaf ears as the gang surrounded her.

"What is this? A present from Gokudera?!" the big boss stepped up and eyed her like a piece of meat while the others snickered with malice. Two men held her arms as the big man approached her.

"No! Don't touch me!!!"

There a blinding light in front of them that made them look away followed by the roaring of a motor engine. Within seconds, a motorcycle appeared from the bushes and landed in front of her.

"This girl's got nothing to do with us. Let her go," it was the guy that she was staring at just this morning. His back was against her but his unruly white hair was a dead give away.

"The proud Gokudera concerned with a girl's safety?" the boss regained his composure after his surprise and was glaring at him dangerously. "Get rid of _them_," with a wave of his hand, the rest of the gang lunged at them.

Right before her eyes, she saw how one guy of her age reduce those armed men to bleeding pulps with the help of his handy explosives. That entire time, she sat on her spot unmoving her eyes focused solely on him.

When things finally calmed down, Gokudera searched for the girl and found her looking at him incredulously.

Her hands were shaking as she gave him back his phone, "Y…you dropped this," she tried to sound casual but the event had a toll on her voice as well.

Gokudera snatched his phone from her and yelled "WHY THE HELL DID YOU ANSWER MY PHONE?!"

"I thought that was you trying to get your phone back!" Haru yelled back. "I was only trying to…" it was only then did she realize that she was crying.

Guilt overpowered his anger as he saw her tears. Scratching his head for a clue, he knelt in front of her to look into her eyes. "Arigato…for returning my phone," when she finally stopped crying, she stared at him. "I'm Gokudera Hayato,"

Wiping her tears away with the back of her hand, she took his hand and got up "Miura, Haru," she replied with a smile despite her swollen eyes.

"I caused unnecessary trouble. Let me take you home," Hayato was about to retrieve his bike when he heard her refuse.

"I'm sorry but my dad will probably interrogate me if I go home with someone he doesn't know," Haru began to straighten up her uniform. "It was nice meeting you, Gokudera-san," with that she left him staring after her.

_She cries in one moment then smiles like nothing happened soon after. Weird girl. _Looking back at the damage he made, a satisfied smirk appeared on his handsome face as he drove off.

The next day, Haru spent the entire day thinking about that boy she met last night. _All I got was his name. _With a disappointed groan, she buried her face in her arms while class was still going on.

Her chestnut brown eyes widened in shock as she saw a group of men wearing black suits standing by her school gates. Quietly, she was about to retreat when they began to walk towards her. Someone grabbed her arm forcefully from behind.

"Let me go!" she hit him with her bag but to no avail.

"Haru!" the familiar roar of engine came from nowhere. Just like last night, he appeared before her in his motorcycle beating the crap out of the people who tried to hurt her.

With almost lifeless bodies at his feet, he turned to look at her. "What the hell are you so happy about?"

It was only then was she aware that she was smiling. "You just called me Haru," 

Blood rushed to his handsome face as he averted his eyes from hers. "I…it was a lot easier to say than your last name. I just blurted it out," his face heated up more as he tried to babble like a kid.

With light chuckles, she approached him half-way. "I understand. Can I call you Hayato now? Since you saved me twice already," there was that bright smile again that made him speechless.

"D…do whatever you like," Gokudera turned his back to leave.

"Hayato," she ran to his side.

"What?" there were still traces of his flustered cheeks when he heard her call his name.

"You're bleeding. Let me take care of you," Haru dragged him to the school infirmary to treat his wound.

"Those men… they probably think you have a connection with me so they'll start targeting you," he explained as she dressed his wound.

"Connection?" she asked so innocently it made Gokudera blush.

"Connection! They…probably think…that…we're to-ge-ther," he snuck a glance at her pretty face to see she was red as a tomato.

"You…mean…like (swallow)… a couple?" the two looked away from each other and an awkward silence began.

The sound of the school bell made them jump. "I…I should get going. Thanks for treating me," he opened the door but froze midway. "Hand me your phone," obediently she did as she was told. "Call me whenever something like this happens again," handing it back, he left quickly without another word.

Haru was left staring after his disappearing form while clutching her phone in her hands. And that was the start of their peculiar relationship. Often times men tried to abduct her in almost every place she went. Gokudera meanwhile had the knack of showing at the right time.

One particular day, he was shot in the arm by her attackers. Gokudera was able to fend them off but he was bleeding badly so he was taken to a nearby hospital.

Sitting at his bed side, Haru looked painfully at his injured arm. "You should just stop protecting me," her voice was cold and distant, it hardly sounded like her at all.

Hayato glared at her as he struggled to sit up. "What are you saying? Those men are after you because…"

"Those men are after me because I am the grand daughter of a mafia boss. Not because of you," she rose from her seat avoiding seeing his face.

"Why didn't you tell me from the start?" he sat on his bed unmoving.

"Because… I like the feeling of being protected by you. I knew that if you found out about those men you won't care anymore. I'm sorry for lying to you. You don't have to worry about me anymore," she made her way towards the door, grabbed the handle and was about to open it when a pair or arms surrounded her.

"That's not your call to make," he was panting hand because of the sudden movement he did with his injured body. "If you wanted me to protect you…all you had to do was ask," slowly she faced him with tears in her eyes. "I am after all the Vongola 10th's right hand man," he bragged.

Instinctively, Haru wound her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest. Gokudera returned the gesture with equal intensity.

_**Little Falcon:**__ Read and review please!_


End file.
